


The Right Answer

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rodney and Teyla? Or really, anything Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/gifts).



Sometimes, Teyla watches Sheppard. It's clear why. Rodney can easily put two and two – two more than attractive people – together and make four. He's always taken comfort in the certainty of math.

Tonight, Teyla's watching Rodney; he doesn't know what that means. Rodney plus Teyla equals some imaginary number: beautiful in theory but impossible in reality.

As impossible as… He looks away, and finds Sheppard's intense gaze not on Teyla but on him.

Rodney swallows. Perhaps Rodney plus John is a viable equation after all.

Teyla smiles suddenly, and Rodney thinks that maybe she's close to working out the proof.


End file.
